Discord as a colt!
by The Potal
Summary: Taking place right after Twilght's Kingdom, Celista finds Discord as a colt. Tirek soon is back and is almost ready to rule the world. Can a baby colt Discord and Fluttershy save the day?
1. The transformation

**Discord's POV:**

I watched as he took the magic from that other pony. I stood as still as I could, trying not to giggle. Tirek, thinking I was another simple pony, walked up to me, grinning.

"Tirek, I'm guessing?" Tirek seemed taken aback.

"Discord, you're free?" I turned into a odd looking bird.

"Free as a bird." Tirek smiled.

"Good to see you have escaped." He bowed.

"Can't say the feeling is mutual," I said, snapping my fingers, locking Tirek up in chains. Tirek growled.

"Should'da known you would want Equestria all to yourself."

"I don't."

Tirek looked up, confused.

"I'm doing this for my friends. But between you and me(I leaned real close towards the demon) it's mainly for Fluttershy!"

"You befriended ponies?!" I nodded.

"But don't you think that this is a new kind of prison? Surely you have given up who you really are to stay in their kindness."

I thought this over, before realizing I had turned myself into a Draconequus angle. Sometimes I can't control my very own magic. I quickly got rid of the getup. "No," I said, hopefully more confident, than I felt. Tirek leaned real close to me.

"Join me Discord, and I'll give you something better than_ friends_. Freedom."

I thought this over. Freedom to do whatever I wanted. Sounded fun. But what about Fluttershy?! I couldn't do that to her. She was, of course, my only real friend, and barely at that. I could never tell her how I felt, or surely she would mock me as well. "No," I finally said.

"What?!"

"I said no!"

I turned to go.

"I'll teach you to say no to me!" Tirek muttered. The next thing I knew, the world was turning black and was spinning.

"Have fun in my prison!" Tirek laughed as he sent the three princess to his prison in Tartarus. The portal closed and Princess Cadance lowered her head in shame.

"I am sorry. I should have never trusted Discord."

"No. We all did-" "Um sorry to interrupt sister," Princess Luna said," but look!" She motioned towards a small black thing. It moved a little and the princess gasped. It was a colt!

I slowly opened my eyes in pain. I was laying on a small and short table. I felt small and weak. I couldn't even move. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Fluttershy, can you come with me for a moment?" My eyes widened. It was Princess Celestia! Fluttershy must've said yes, because I heard them walk in.

"This young colt was found in Tartarus. I was wondering if you could heal him tonight?"

"Oh yes Princess! He's sooooooo cute!"

"Fluttershy, why did you call me cute? And I'm not a colt, I'm a draconequus!"

Princess Celestia gasped. "Discord! But if that's you, than who helped..."

Lord Tirek looked up in his chains. His brother, Scorpan, had arrived. "Is the plan working still?" "Yes," Scorpan said, still in his Discord form. "But why not already killed Discord to get it over with?!" Lord Tirek looked up at his brother with shinning eyes. "Haven't you ever heard the prophecy of Discord?"


	2. The picture

**Applejack's POV:**

"She wants me to _what?!"_ I exclaimed.

"Fluttershy's really busy tonight with Zecora, so she was wondering if you'll watch him."

My five best friends and I were standing outside the very room Discord was in. I knew he could hear us. I didn't care if he could. I hated him. We all hated him.

"Why me?!" Twilight shrugged.

"Pleassssssse?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Me and Rarity don't want to." I sighed.

"Fine. But only for tonight."

* * *

It was dinner at the Apple's house. I had explain everything to Granny Smith and Big Mac, but I was worried. Apple Bloom was kind. Discord just might hurt her.

Discord had not spoken a word yet as he sat down between Granny Smith and Big Mac. He wouldn't have gotten a word in anyway. Apple Bloom had just gotten a new picture from school.

"And then me and Scootaloo took our picture together, and-"

"Honey, you better eat, or your food will go cold," Granny Smith said.

"Oh right." Apple Bloom took a big bite of her mashed potatoes. Granny Smith smiled at her. I looked at Discord. Now a little black colt with a small hint of white on his face, was playing with his mashed potatoes. He looked over at Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom looked at him, swallowed her food, and asked," Are you going to go to school with me and my friends, Jameston?" Jameston. That's what we were calling him. Princess Celsita had asked us not to tell anyone that he was really Discord till we find out the imposter. Discord opened his mouth, but I got there before him.

"Sorry Apple Bloom. He can't. Right Jameston?" Discord looked down, noticing my glare and shook his head.

* * *

I had just finished tucking in Apple Bloom, when I heard a little cry. I slowly snuck my way to the kitchen and saw Discord looking at our pictures. I hid behind the doorway, with only my head poking out. He picked up one with Granny Smith as a youngster with her parents with his hoof and out lined Granny Smith's parents.

"Mommy, Daddy," he whispered.

"What the-" I whispered. Discord let out a little yelp of surprise, dropping the picture. "Discord!"

"Applejack!" He bent down to pick up the broken glass. "I'm...sorry, here..."

"Since when did you care?" I said with cold hate. Discord looked up. I glared into Discord's eyes. For the first time ever they seem small, weak, even scared. I instantly felt sorry. "Look, I'm so-" "

Since when did I care?! Since when did you care?!"

"What is there to care about with you?! Princess Celsita described you perfectly. You're selfish, rude, you pull harmful pranks on everyone you meet to get what you want, and you betrayed us all!" Discord looked down in shame. "Then again, I didn't know you still called your parents 'Mommy and Daddy'," I thought aloud.

"_I'm only eight years old,"_ Discord whispered quietly.

"I know you are now-" Discord looked up.

"No, normally. I'm only eight years old.

"Eight years old? But-"

"My kind, draconequuss age differently than yours. I'm seven or eight if you count the year in s-stone. I-I never wanted to h-hurt any pony. All I wanted to do is play. But even when I made that frozen lake to ice skate on, you- all you wanted to do is turn me back into stone!" Tears were swelling up in Discord's eyes. Suddenly, he fell to the floor, crying. I suddenly felt awkward. I slowly(and awkwardly) bent down and started to pat him on the back. "There, there," I said. Discord gave me a dirty look.

"What?! You know I aien't no Fluttershy!"

I suddenly realized what a fit Discord was in. His whole body was shaking and he was drenched with sweat. "It's n-not that. Since when d-dd-did you care?! I know you all hate me." I had to ask myself that. _Why did I suddenly care?_ Here was Discord, the king of chaos and disharmony, and he seemed nothing more than a broken child.

"I don't know. Look, stop crying, you're making yourself sick..." Discord calmed down a little. He was still slightly shaking. "Now, why are you out of bed?"

"I hhhad a nightmare." That hit me hard. I had, well, not expected this. "What was it about?" "It's the one I have over and over again. The only memory I have left of my parents." "Can you tell me?" Discord took a deep breath. "It starts with a draconequuss in a cage. He's fighting to get out and growling. Everything else is blurry. Voices start. "

_"Mommy, I'm scared." "Now, now don't be scared. Jameston, are you sure we need to do this?" "We don't have any other choice." "Mommy!" "It's okay sweetie just lie down. Mr. Swail, we're ready." "Alright. Atheriastha- thadkdjr- Thisnoth!"_

"Then terrible pain suddenly comes," Discord said, finishing it up. Shaking less, he still looked sick.

"How come you never told Fluttershy?" I asked. "Fluttershy is my only friend, yes, but I can't tell anyone this. I don't know why I even told you. " "Here." I helped him up. "It's time for you to go to bed." I started to led the way. But then Discord said something I'll never forget. "But what i-if the nightmare comes back?!" I turned to face him. He seemed so small, so weak. "It won't. But if it somehow does, I stay with you." Discord nodded.

I tucked Discord in. He fell fast asleep-I think. I put a few whips of his black mane out of his face. He seem so little this way. So frightened. Maybe we were all a bit prejudice to him. If he really was this little-he could be playing- than what have I done? Looking at the wall next to us, I swore to become a friend to Discord.


	3. The Stone Part 1

**Thank you for the reviews! New record of reviews in a day! :) Yay!**

**Applejack's POV:**

* * *

Morning. Never been my favorite time of day. Neither has it been Apple Bloom's. So when I saw her jumping up and down with her best buds, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, I was shocked.

"Should I even ask?" I asked. Scootaloo turned to face me.

"Can we go meet Jamesaton?"

I thought back to last night. If-and I do mean if-(Discord is good at pranks) Discord was really but an eight year old child, maybe Apple Bloom would be a good experience. "Only if he's awake." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle beamed.

No sooner then the Cutie Mark Crusaders had went into Discord's room, Pinkie Pie entered, bouncing up and down. My other friends soon followed in suit. "Sure, let's bother the pony who we all know hates mornings!" I muttered. "Sorry Applejack," Twilight said. "But we need to talk about what are we going to do with Discord."

"What is there to do?" I asked. "I'll watch him." Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, Fluttershy's head tilted to look at me better, and Rarity asked if I was sick. "Well-no Rarity I'm not sick- I kinda grew attached to the little fella last night." "Actually Applejack, Princess Celstia sent a letter last night. Discord's imposter tried to kill her. Appearently, he stole Discord's powers." "So he is an eight-year-old," I whispered. "What?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Nothing!"

"We need to go to Princess Celstia immediately!"

* * *

**Discord's a.k.a Jamesaton POV:**

"Oh, Screen falling off the door door hanging off the hinges  
My feet are still sore my back is on the fringes  
We tore up the walls we slept on couches  
We lifted this house we lifted this house"

I opened my eyes to find Scootaloo atop of me, moving my mouth to match the words to the song. I gave a yelp of surprise. Scootaloo, not expecting this, yelped out of surprise as well, and jumped off the bed. "He's awake..."

Apple Bloom sat down besides a now rubbing her head Scootaloo, and said, "Sorry Discord. We just wanna know if you wanted to go to the Crystal Empire Festal with us." I sat up in bed.

"W-what? My name's no-"

"Oh please Discord. I heard you last night."

"Oh. Sure!"

"I mean, I think Daddy was wrong. I think I need a boyfriend," Diamond Tiarra told her not listening friend, Silver Spoon, as they watched the Blank Blanks enjoy their breakfast on the go.

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna pick on the Blank Blanks?"

Nothing.

Silver Spoon waved a hoof in Diamond Tiarra's face. "Diammmmmonnnndd Tiarrrrrrraaaaa... Are you hooooommmmmeeeee?"

Diamond Tiarra snapped out of it. "Look!" She motioned to a black colt Blank Blank. "Isn't he dreamy?! I wished I knew his name."

"Good grief."

Diamond Tiarra let out a gasp. "He's name is Good Grief?!"

Silver Spoon look out in the distance. "Like I said before. Good grief."

* * *

"Scootaloo, this breakfast on the go stuff tastes awful,'' I said, taking a sip. It was a mixture of a slushie, smothie, and nuts. "I know," Scootaloo said, taking a sip. "But do you have a better idea?!"

We were now at the train staition, waiting for the train for the Crystal Empire.

"Oh, Screen falling off the door door hanging off the hinges  
My feet are still sore my back is on the fringes  
We tore up the walls we slept on couches  
We lifted this house we lifted this house" Scootaloo sang.

"What on Earth are you singing?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo turned to face her.

"The Anne Sun Walk on the Moon of corse!"

"And that is?" I started.

"The Crystal Empire Festal theme song of corse!"

"Oh."

* * *

**Applejack's POV:**

I quickly wrote the note explaining that I was going to see Princess Celista before we left. It would take us at least two days to get there and two days to get back.


	4. The Stone Part 1 and a half

**"**Screen falling off the door door hanging off the hinges  
My feet are still sore my back is on the fringes  
We tore up the walls we slept on couches  
We lifted this house we lifted this house  
Fire-crackers in the east my car parked south  
Your hands on my cheeks your shoulder in my mouth  
I was up against the wall on the west mezzanine  
We rattle this town we rattle this scene

'O, Anna Sun!  
O, Anna Sun!  
What do you know? this house is falling apart  
What can I say? this house is falling apart  
We got no money, but we got heart  
We're gonna rattle this ghost town  
This house is falling apart

Screen falling off the door door hanging off the hinges  
My feet are still sore my back is on the fringes  
We were up against the wall on the west mezzanine  
We rattle this town we rattle this scene

Live my life without  
Station wagon rides  
Fumbling around the back  
Not one seat belt on  
Wait for summertime  
Coming up for air  
Now it's all a wash  
Now it's all a wash  
Live my life without  
Coming up for air  
Now it's all a wash  
I want everyone  
Racing down the hill  
I am faster than you," Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle sang as we rode our way to the Crystal Empire Festal. Good thing we were the only ponies in that part of the train.

I, on the other hand, was looking out of the window. It had, or felt like at least, years since I'd ridden a train. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to stare out the window. Apple Bloom's footsteps could be heard coming towards me. "What's wrong Discord?"

I turned to face her. "Oh, um, nothing. Isn't okay to just look out the window?"

"Oh." Apple Bloom looked out the window. I soon followed in suit. Suddenly, a male voice started to sing:

We are one tonight,

And we're breathing in the same air,

So tonight turn up the love,

Turn up the love..

We're turning up the love..

Just start it now!

So one two hit the booze..

Turn it up the party can't be stopped.

Bump Budda Daddda…..

We all turned to see a blue pony with a music symbol as his cutie mark walk right in. His white mane and tail were tied up like Applejack's. He stopped when he saw us. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" he asked. Apple Bloom and I looked down to see that we were holding hoofs. We quickly let go and squeaked out a no in usison.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Bellie snickered and sang, "What to do with a boy, with a boy like you….."

* * *

**Applejack's POV:**

"Oh, I feel so bad for Discord," Fluttershy said as we entered the train. "Why?! I think I'll rather have the imposter," Rainbow Dash muttered as she slowly fell to the ground. I turned to face her. "What's your problem?!"

We were on our way to Canterlot. Princess Celsitia had not told anypony other than us and Shining Armor about the imposter trying to kill her. Equestria didn't need that kind of scare.

"What's_ my_ problem?! What's your problem?! Two days ago, you hated Discord the most, well next to Twilight."

"Well, I just think we should give him the benefit of the doubt. Like what if somepony said Fluttershy hit Rarity."

"Oh, I would never do something like that!"

"Right. Fluttershy that was just an example- don't pass out on us! But we need to act like that if Discord did something."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked at each other. Then they looked back at me and said something I've never-well Rainbow yes actually- thought they'll say.

"You've gone mental."

"Guys," started Twilght," It's obliviously Discord in disguise. I say we go tell Celstia, then turn Discord back into stone."

"No!" I cried.

Everyone looked at me, alarmed. But I remembered how Discord's fit had gotten worse when he brought up the turning into stone.

* * *

It was night in Canterlat. All was calm. Or was it?

A blue pony male with a music symbol as his cutie mark walked right into Celsita's study. His white mane and tail were tied up like Applejack's. "I saw him eariler today. He's off to the Crystal Empire. Should I alert the Lord, my Queen?" Princess Celsitia turned to show glowing green eyes. "No. In good time, in good time my loyal Changling…"


	5. Screams in Tartous

It was dark in the prison of Tartous. The dark outline of the demon, Tirek waited tied up in chains for his third- in- command. Up the stairs towards him, came footsteps. Queen of the Changlings emerged. "You're late," Tirek muttered. Queen Chrysalious moved forward to reveal the General of the Changlings. Now, instead of being the blue pony, he was in his true form.

"It's been along time," Tirek said absently aloud.

"Why should I even help you?" Queen Chrysalious asked, bowing. Her eyes narrowed. "I have my own troubles-my own servants to feed and sucking out the magic of the most powerful being in the entire universe."

Tirek tilted his head. "And who should that be?"

"Twilight Sparkle."

Tirek laughed. "I know of a being that even Twilight Sparkle's magic is a penance to."

Queen Chrysalious eyes narrowed even more. "You seriously don't still believe in that pathetic little legend, do you?!"

"It was set in stone..."

There was a gasp behind a black curtain that was right next to Tirek's pile of chains. Queen Chrysalious and Tirek turned to face it just as Scopan lifted the curtain. It was Princess Celistia.

"Princess... Celistia...," Queen Chrysalious whispered, licking her lips and fangs.

Princess Celstia was chained up to the wall by her legs. "Tirek, you can't be mad enough to go after Discord. Trust me, I've tried..."

Princess Celstia, though it caused her great pain, tilted her head and flipped her always waving hair to reveal...

Queen Chrysalious gasped. Princess Celstia's whole right eye was swollen and destroyed, raw red skin circled all around it. Two extremely red veins crossed right under her eye. You could actually wrap your fingers around the veins and rip them off her face.

"I found him when he was yet a mere baby. There's no guessing what his magic could do now..."

Queen Chrysalious turned from the ugly sight to stare up at Tirek. She tilted her head, thinking. "But where is this _Discord?"_

"Your loyal General told me earlier today that he's headed to the Crystal Empire."

The Queen of Changlings whipped around to face the Changling that had been quietly standing behind her."You already informed him?!"

"Yes, he has. And it appears that you want to disabey me, McQuueen."

"Don't you ever dare call me that!"

"I am your Lord, your master. I can call you whatever I want."

"You're just like him, you know. Your Lord."

Tirek slammed his fist down on his rock chair. "Don't you _ever_, ever insult me like that again!"

The Queen of Changlings instantly fell to her knees.

"Yes, my mistake, yes, my Lord."She stood up. Tirek bent closer to be right in her face. "I created you. I know how to destory you painfully if you ever disabay me or insult me like that again."

"But last time we worked together-we got nothing done!"

"My Lord is gone."

"He is still out there. He's waiting for the right time. I can sense it."

"Might I suggest me, my Lord?" the General of the Changlings suddenly said. He walked up towards Tirek, looking back at Queen Chrysalious and smirking when Tirek couldn't see.  
"Suggest you? What ever for?"

"To go get the _Discord. _Apparently, you can't trust your very own third-in-command nor your se- -"

"How dare you speak out of your place?! I should punish you greatly, but I think McQuueen already has a plan... McQuueen shall be my third in command till proven otherwise." Tirek turned to face Queen Chrysalious. He motioned to Princess Celstia. "Dinner, McQuueennnnnnnnnnn..."

Screams could be heard throughout Tartous.


	6. The Attack of the Crystal Empire Part 1

"What do I do with a boy like you, like you, with a boy like you….

What do I do with a boy like you, what do I do?

I know you know that you have me wrapped around your finger.

You'll sell your soul, you're so dangerous

Hot and cold, don't you see the light boy, I could blow your mind boy, let me be your new toy,

I do what I want and get what I want when I want it, want it, want it…

So I'm not going stop till I got what you got, you got it, you got it…

What do I do with a boy like you?! With a boy like you,

Got me lost, got me hurt, now I'm so confused,

Was that all part of your plan? How quickly am I to understand what to do with a boy like you

With a boy like you

With a boy like you

I'm gonna win.. before your game is over…..tried to play but you're dangerous

Keep the change, after I'm done with yea, yea won't know what hit yea….. You're not fooling anyone

I do what I want, and I get what I want when I want it, want it, want it…

Cause I'm not gonna stop till I got what you got, you got it, you got it…

What do I do with a boy like you, with a boy, with a boy like you….

Got me lost, got me hurt, now I'm so confused,

Was that all part of your plan? How quickly am I to understand what to do with a boy like you

With a boy like you

With a boy like you….

Ohhhhhhhhh

What do I do with a boy like you, like you, like you..

What am I supposed to do with you?!

Ohhhhh….

With a boy like you

With a boy like you….

Ohhhhhhhhh

What I do with a boy like you, a boy like you, a boy like you….

Got me lost, got me hurt, now I'm so confused,

Was that all part of your plan? How quickly am I to understand what to do with a boy like you

With a boy like you

What do I do with a boy like you, a boy like you….. Ohhhhhh

Got me lost, got me hurt, now I'm so confused,

Was that all part of your plan? How quickly am I to understand what to do with a boy like you

With a boy like you

What do I do with a boy like you, a boy like you….. Ohhhhhh," a group of singers sang as we came close to the Crystal Empire. It had been a day and a half since we left Ponyvillie now, and I must say, I'm addicted to ruddy coffee.

Instead of getting addicted to the things good for you, like running or trying to see how far Twilight Sparkle's vein under her right eye will redden when she's mad, I'm addicted to coffee. So, right before we got ready to leave the train for the Crystal Empire, it was only right to get some, right?

* * *

"Got me lost, got me hurt, now I'm so confused,

Was that all part of your plan? How quickly am I to understand what to do with a boy like you

With a boy like you," Sweetie Belle sang along to the song as the train started to go slower. "At least I now know where you guys get those such awful songs," I joked. Sweetie Belle turned from the window( she had been watching the group of singers) and gave me a fake glare. Or at least, I hope it was a fake glare. I stood up. "I'm gonna to get me some coffee. Anyone wanna come?" Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo,and Apple Bloom all shook their heads. Of course.

_ "They still don't trust me,"_ I thought as I walked off to get the coffee. But I didn't know why. I mean, what's soooooo scary about a frozen apple farm? They could've ice skated with me! What's so ruddy scary about dancing cows. Well, that, wasn't really what I had planed to come out of that spell... but you get what you get...

Two ponies were in a room next to the hall I and the coffee machine was in. They were both females, and by the looks of it, Rareitys. They said nothing of importance as I paid for my coffee, but just as my coffee had started to reach the tip of my cup, my name was mentioned. I peeked my head into the room.

"Did you hear Princess Twilight? She says that Discord is gonna be turned back into stone yet again."

"Yeah. I sure hope so. He betrayed us!"

I, dropping the coffee and letting it spill, slid to the floor. I suddenly couldn't breath. _"Back into stone?!"_ I thought._ That one whole year..._

_ That one whole year..._

In my head, memories hit like rocks. The darkness of being stone. I was petrified of the darkness. For there were something I didn't tell Applejack. For I couldn't! I just couldn't believe that she didn't laugh right in my face.

"Jameseton, we're here!"Scootaloo yelped from our part of the train. I, shaking slightly, got up_. "I can't tell Apple Bloom..., I can't tell Apple Bloom...,"_

* * *

Queen Chryalious, though her lord told her to do so, did not want to attack the boy Discord. It wasn't that she wanted to protect him. Oh hell no, she wanted Tirek gone. With Tirek gone, she could have Discord's powers. So instead of attacking the Crystal Empire, she did some light reading in Celestia's journal.

_"Today, April 27th 1999, a married couple of farmer land ponies found it. Or should I say him. I've never been one to believe such ridiculous legends such as this, but as soon as I heard I went immediately. For I am not, I am not proud to say, able to stop wild dreams. _

_ I have always been imbued with a lust for power; I wasn't born with it. My uncle, who I lived with, was a bounty hunter to rare animals. I felt like I had to have power. I craved it, I would sell my soul for it. I was give this role as a princess after the war, but it wasn't enough compared to this. For this one creature, this baby Draconequus had more, lots more power. _

_ I went to the farm, of course the married couple thought I was there to help, not to steal magic from the creature. But something in the spell didn't work. I was just give a burn on my right eye. The baby Draconequus was left unharmed. Since then, I have yet to forgive him. I've made all, even my own sister who saw what happened from miles away, hate the child."_

Queen Chryalious looked up as a red pony entered her study. "You do know, there's this thing, called knocking right?!" she said annoyed. The pony bowed. "My Queen, I thought you were at the attack of the Crystal Empire." "What?!" Queen Chryalious thought back to the General of the Changlings. She cursed his name. "Come on..."

* * *

"We are one,

We are one tonight,

Tonight…

And we're breathing in the same air,

So turn up the love, turn up the love,

We're turning up the love…

Just turn it up now!

Get, get it poping, poping

Hot tomoly

Dirty base

We're so bad, body to body

That's leget

We can't quiet the party,

Super freaks knew we knew debody

So,one, two, hit the booze,

Yeah, you too, nothing to lose so let it lose!

Cause she goes, she goes

Bump Budda Da," a group of pop rock pony singers sang as we finally stopped. We, I had refilled my cup of coffee and drank it all already, left the train and entered the world of the Crystal Empire.


	7. The Attack of the Crystal Empire Part 2

We entered the Crystal Empire. Music and smells tingled the senses everywhere we turned. On the right of us for one second would be a cotton candy machine, and later on –like two more mintues or so- the same cotton candy machine would be on the left. There were so many bunks,well, everywhere.

Little did we know that Diamond Tirra and Silver Spoon were following us.

And little did I know my life as I knew it would soon be over forever.

Scootaloo raced up to a cotton candy machine and got the pink kind. "Come on guys! It's s-s-s-s-sticky!" Apple Bloom and I laughed as we got some. "We can tell."

After the cotton candy Sweetie Belle suggested the play at the center stage.

It started off dark. Then the curtains pulled back to reveal a farm and two Earth ponies. I gasped. I regionzed that farm well. Sweetie Belle staped me on the elbow. "What is it?" she whispered. I turned to look at her. We were all sitting right in front of the center stage. Nothing was all I said. Princess Celista, or a white pony with a healing cutie mark(and a horrible ability to act), came forth. The crowd that had joined us cheered. Suddenly I felt something on my left side. Since none of my friends were sitting on that side, I turned. A pink pony was snuggling close to me. "Um, do you mind?" I whispered. She sat up straight in shock. "Oh, sorry. Name's Diamond Tirra. Yours?" "Jameseton." "Nice."

Suddenly the play's stage started to rock back and forth. At first everyone- even I in that matter-thought that was part of the play and cheered. It was pretty darn cool. But when it continued ponies all around started to question around.

"This play is about Discord. Maybe it's him!" I heard one.

"No, not his personality," said another.

"Look, something black!"

Somepony pointed up and everyone started to gasp and scream. It was a swarm of Changlings. And by the seconds getting larger. "Get to the train!" one pony yelled.

We, including Diamond Tirra, quickly got out of our chairs and started towards the train. I was worried. Sweetie Belle barely had any control of her powers- and I had lost all of mine. If they got one of us-I wouldn't be able to protect them. But our whole group of friends got into the train. Strangly, the Changlings seemed to be retreating little by little as we had rushed to the train. Millons, still, banged on the closed windows trying to get in. Scootaloo screamed as one got a closed window half-way opened and grabbed at her mane. I-without thinking- banged onto the window. The Changling retreted, chattering to it's mates in doing so. The train suddenly started up somehow. Then, all the Changlings just disappeared. Into thin air. Like that. Really.

"What," I started. "The," Diamond Tirra said. "Heck," Apple Bloom finished.


	8. The Stone Part 2

**Hey guys! I just wanna say, thank you for all the following and favoritings. Also, moyercat11, I changed his look to a little black colt. I didn't want it excatly like the show. And without farther ado, here is Chapter 8 The Stone Part 2:**

**Applejack's POV:**

The rest of the train ride was quiet. Rarity and Rainbow Dash kept giving me weird glares, like they didn't know what to make of me. Twilight and Spike was too busy looking for a spell in Twilight's books to notice me, and Fluttershy was just staring out the window. I walked up to her.

"Um, Fluttershy?"

"Oh, yes Applejack?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell how old a draconequues is?"

"Oh I can't. But I'm sure Princess Celstia can."

"Why? To see how old Discord really is?" Rainbow Dash huffed.

I turned to face her. "Yes actually." Rainbow Dash's eyes widened.

"But why?"

"Last night Discord-well-revealed-I don't know how to put this..-he revealed to me that he was only eight years old."

Twilight looked up from her books. "Really Applejack? You're gonna fall for that?"

I looked down at the ground. "I don't know...I really don't know..."

* * *

** At the Kingdom of Princess Celstia and Luna two days later...**

We walked into the Princess's study expecting Shinning Armor and guards. But the only pony in there other than the princess was a blue pony with a music cutie mark. His hair was tied up like mine. He and the princess were talking. They both turned to face me. We all bowed. Princess Celstia nodded and pushed the blue pony away. I could've sworn that she whispered," Don't go for him just yet..." to him.

She turned to face us again. "Princess Celstia are you okay?" Rarity asked. "Oh, I'm fine. Is this because of Discord?" That's when I noticed it. A twitch. At the name Discord. Princess Celstia sure was acting weird...

"She sure is ready for this topic," I muttered as we walked forward to talk in private. Fluttershy shut the door to the study.

Rainbow Dash gave me a dirty look.

"Princess Celstia, we-except for Fluttershy and Applejack- think that Discord should go back into being stone. That should solve our problems," Twilight said. She would have said more, but Princess Celstia interrupted her. "We found out who the imposter was." Rarity and Fluttershy gasped. "It was the General of the Changlings. Apparently, he was mad that we killed the Queen."

"Wow," Rainbow Dash whispered.

"And I think that till the matter with him settles down, Discord should stay a baby colt. And also, I don't have the power to change him back. Turning him back to stone in that matter, I think he might be a good allay."

"But what about your safety?" she asked. "I shall be fine. Now you go run along now."Twilight nodded. Everypony turned and slowly left-expect for me. Princess Celstia, not paying attention, turned around to go back to reading. "Princess Celstia?"

"Yes Applejack?" she turned to face me slowly. Her voice sounded soft and concerned.

"Do you know exactly how old Discord is?"

You could tell that Princess Celstia hesitated at this. Finally, she said,"Yes. He is eight years old."

"You-you knew all along..and yet, you turned him to stone?" I muttered softly.

"I did what I had to do at the time. My loyal subjects feared him and the way he played."

"But he's only eight years old! He's one of your loyal subjects as well! All he ever wanted was a friend. A couple days ago, he revealed to me how scared and little he was. And yet we turned him into stone?!"

"Applejack! I had enough of your behavior. I did what I had to do at the time. That is final."

I turned to go. "Yeah. Because of your scar," I muttered softly so Princess Celstia wouldn't hear. I had stolen her jornal.

* * *

**Princess Celstia aka.. Queen Chrysalis POV:**

I turned to face the Mane 6. "Princess Celstia are you okay?" Rarity asked. "Oh, I'm fine. Is this because of Discord?"I asked.

"She sure is ready for this topic,"Applejack muttered softly, thinking that I couldn't hear. But I did.

"Princess Celstia, we-except for Fluttershy and Applejack- think that Discord should go back into being stone. That should solve our problems," Twilight said. She opened her mouth to say more, but I interrupted her. "We found out who the imposter was." Rarity and Fluttershy gasped. "It was the General of the Changlings. Apparently, he was mad that we killed the Queen."

I wanted to grin. After the attack of the Crystal Empire, I got a message from Tirek. He was mad all right. And it was all because of the General.

"Wow," Rainbow Dash whispered.

"And I think that till the matter with him settles down, Discord should stay a baby colt. And also, I don't have the power to change him back. Turning him back to stone in that matter, I think he might be a good allay."

"But what about your safety?" she asked. "I shall be fine. Now you go run along now."Twilight nodded. Everypony turned and slowly left-or I thought.

"Princess Celstia?"

"Yes Applejack?" I asked, trying to act like the real, now dead, Princess Celstia.

"Do you know exactly how old Discord is?"

I hesitated at this. Should I answer like Princess Celstia, or turn her away. I breathed deeply.

"Yes. He is eight years old."

"You-you knew all along..and yet, you turned him to stone?"

"I did what I had to do at the time. My loyal subjects feared him and the way he played."I said.

"But he's only eight years old! He's one of your loyal subjects as well! All he ever wanted was a friend. A couple days ago, he revealed to me how scared and little he was. And yet we turned him into stone?!"

"Applejack! I had enough of your behavior. I did what I had to do at the time. That is final."

Applejack seemed shocked for a moment, but then she left.


	9. The Stone Part 3

As Twilight and her friends got ready to spend the night in Canterlot, we, I, Discord-and my friends unknowingly settled down in the train on the way to Ponyville.

It was dark as I laid down on my seat. Sweetie Bellie, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom were three seats away from me, softly chattering about today's events. A tear trinkled down my face. I just felt so lonely, so nonimportant. Suddenly it hit.

**Vision:**

* * *

_A father and a four-year-old something sat vividly, watching the stars. ''Daddy, I'm scared," the little something said. All that could be seen of these creatures were their weird looking white arms and some sort of clothes- like a T-shirt. _

_ "I know, my son," the father said, picking up his son and putting him on his lap. "But you're brave, I know you are. After all, not everyone would be brave enough to trick the royal chef. Come here, my little __Discord," he said, tickling the his son. His son burst out laughing._

* * *

I sat up straight, sweat pouring down my face. That had been my father, I just knew it. But how?

"Are you 'lright, Jameseton?" Apple Bloom's sweet country voice asked. I turned and saw her face. Whipping my face clear of the sweat, I said," Yeah, sure."

"You need to write a letter to Applejack?" Scootaloo asked suddenly from three seats down.

I turned to see her better. "What?"

Diamond Tirra lifted her head. "Yeah, what?"

"Whenever I'm scared or something, I write a letter to Rainbow Dash. It always helps. I mean, ever since she helped me with my nightmares, I write to her every new one, let Sweetie Belle send it off, and she helps me out."

Sweetie Belle lifted her head as well. "Me too! But I do Rareity."

"Sure,"I said.

* * *

**Applejack's POV:**

I hardly noticed my friend's chattering as I read from Princess Celstia's journal. It was horrible. Sure, I didn't know what half of it was about, but it was horrible. Why would anyone do such a thing to Discord?

"Hey Applejack!" Twilight said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Discord just sent you a letter!"

I stood up and walked over to my friends. We were staying at an old friend of Shining Armor's inn. I took the letter and opened it. It read in nice cursive-like handwriting:

_Dear Applejack,_

_I'm sorry for whatever I have done. I've heard what you are in Canterlot for, and please don't turn me back into stone. I'm not sure what I've done, but please punish me a different way then stone. There's something I've never told anyone about it. I'm terrififfed of the all you can see in stone is darkness._

_ From,_

_ Discord, a.k.a Jamseston._


End file.
